Teenage Rivals
by Shawn Graham
Summary: Percy Jackson is the total all american football package. With his mind set on the state finals, will he find love and can he survive all its heartache. Apollo needs guidance, his life is falling apart around him. Can his twin sister save him in time? While she deals with her own problems? WARNING: Mention/use of sex, drugs, alcohol, and family issues may be offensive.
1. Chapter 1

**Teenage Rivals**

"49 double cross on 1 on 1, break!", Percy Jackson broke up the huddle and strode casually to his offensive line. "Down...set, hike!" Percy yelled as he receives the ball from his center.

He grasped the ball, dropped back a few steps, and turned 90 degrees as he stuck handed off the ball to Jason. Shoving his way through the offensive line to be smashed by Charlie Beckendof

"Dammit Beck! Good hit it was softer than last week." Jason laughed as he slowly stretched and rose up from the ground.

"Calm down sunshine, if I meant to kill you, well you're already dead," Beckdenof walked away with a grin.

"Absolutely brilliant! Listen to me son, you keep hitting strong understand me? Percy and the offensive will do their thing and if all goes well we're onto State! Now everyone gather round!" Coach Hedge screamed as the team ran in and formed a circle around Beckendof and Percy.

"Now Beck do you think we can pull this off tomorrow? I already got the cannon primed," Percy gave a flex at his linebacker who looked down at him cause of his four inches he had on his 6'2 quarterback.

"Perce your my pal, I wouldn't lie to you but you know this school's history no way in hell am I gonna be an exception! Now Mr. Varsity Captain how hard do we plan to smash those little NBPS girls?" Beck snapped at his friend as he walked around the circle.

"Do I have to remind you of this schools motto?" Percy questioned with a smirk, he already knew his friend's answer.

"_Quod excedat spem_, Surpass the expectations!" The whole team interjected.

"Alright, so I expect nothing less than for us to make this game one to remember! Hands in everyone, Bulldogs on 3!" Percy declared. Waiting for everyone to close in.

"1, 2, 3, Bulldogs!" The team shouted.

"Alright thats it for practice I want everyone here tomorrow after school practice for snack, stretching, and then we get on the bus. Clear? Oh hey! Eat a big lunch and take it easy for next couple of days!" He yelled his players were almost off the field but they heard what he said.

As Percy walked into the locker room he noticed his locker was open, he thought nothing of it until he looked at Jason who had a satisfied look on his face. "What did you do this time Grace?", Percy said with a smile.

"Nothing, just texting your girlfriend..." He called as he went to his locker on the other side of locker room.

'What a stupid old joke,' Percy thought, but he knew what Jason was talking about, his best friend who just so happened to be a girl. He checked his iPhone 6 there was an unread message from her.

'Uh oh,' he thought. They message said "Good try Jason I know this isn't Percy, lol he doesn't want my nudes anyways :P I will see you later Percy 3".

"Perfect, way to go Jason and thanks for making me look like an ass!", Percy called as he exited the locker room, heading to first period.

**Line Break~~~~~ Percy**

As the last bell of the day rang, Percy strolled to his dark blue cadillac crossover. Once he was within 40 feet he saw someone waiting at his car. It could only be one person, Calypso. Texting and leaning on the car while wearing her cheerleader outfit stalling for her practice to begin. Even though she was captain of the squad she had a habit of being fashionably late. With her dark brown hair, almond colored eyes she was beautiful but Percy and her were best friends as close as siblings. Her stature was small, only 5'5" in height, lean, and small hips. She had a small nose to fit her face, small ears, flat stomach. She looked up once she heard his footsteps echoing on the blacktop parkinglot.

"Hey Babe," Percy yelled with a smirk planted on his face.

"You're really not gonna let that go? Just because we're close friends I'm gonna let it go. Anyways Babe," she snapped in a mocking tone, "Doesn't really matter if you call me that, I can handle myself," she said without looking up from her phone.

"Well lets see, you shower in my room, sleep in my bed with me, and wear my clothes...so you could say we are close friends" Still having his smirk on his face as he climbed into his car. After starting it, he slipped out hugged her, kissed her on the cheek and hopped back in the car.

"Ew! You're smelly and weird go away!" She squealed and pushed him away. He started to drive away. She watched him pull out and start to drive away.

"Wait!" She called but Percy was already turning out of the parking lot.

"See you later!" He called leaving his best friend with a pissed off look on her face. He felt kinda bad rushing out of their she looked like there was more to tell him but he needed to get back to his house. After the 10 minute drive home Percy got to his house.

"I'm home!" Percy shouted as he walked through the door of his blue 2 story house and waltzed straight into the kitchen. His mom was on her laptop with her purple earbuds playing some of Johnny Cash's music.

"How was your day bud? Did you do well in practice this morning?" His mom questioned with a big smile on her face.

"Yea mom I am all set for the game tomorrow night and don't worry I'm not leaving the house tonight. Coach said to take it easy, hey where is Casey?" Percy asked always being the protective big brother to her. She was in the whole I'm a social butterfly stage since she was 11 years old. His voice was echoing off the inside of the fridge as he dug around, he removed his head and took out leftover steak and potatoes.

"Good I like to know you aren't being too reckless and is Calypso coming over tonight? I wanted to make a special dinner for your game tomorrow and since I am sure she will be I planned ahead. Also Casey will be at home with Paul after her cheerleading practice," She said still typing away on her laptop. "Calypso and you have been friends since you were four. I know I say this often but I wouldn't be shocked if you guys go to the same college, date, and then...well," his mom blushed "get married and start a family..." She said softly, know that this conversation didn't sit well with Percy. It was one of Percy's touchy subjects. He glared at her, but dropped his stare as the microwave beeped.

"Mom I told you I don't have those feelings for her, just cause we hang out...you know its out of the question..." He sighed. "She is basically my sister and I seen her naked so many times it doesn't...Ugh I am letting you get to me again." He complained. "I would prefer if we didn't have this conversation anymore," he called as he trudged up the stairs to his room. He caught of glimpse of his mom laughing at his blushing face.

Percy entered his room, set the plate of food on his desk, threw his book bag on his bed and hopped into the shower. Thinking about what his mom said to him.

'Why is she always like that, prodding at me knowing me better than I know myself' he thought. He let of a big breath of air as he stepped out of the shower. He gazed into the mirror looking at his muscular self. A six pack on his stomach, firm pecks make up his chest, big biceps for arms, and muscular legs. He walked over to his dresser, pulled out a grey v-neck, red plaid boxers, and white khaki shorts putting those on before sliding on a pair of green flip flops. He slid down into his desk chair, and started to eat his food. After the first few bites, a notification popped onto his phone. Hearing the familiar text tone, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. His eyes were full of satisfaction as he read the message.

'Percy my car broke down...Can you come pick me up? - Calypso,' the message said.

'Can I get a please Callie?' He responded.

'... Please,' She replied, he could tell she was pissed.

'I'm on my way send me the place where you at,' He sent as he got up from his chair. "Mom! Calypso's car broke down I'm gonna call her a tow truck and bring her here!" He yelled as he was leaving the house to get into his car.

"Be safe out on the road!" She replied from the kitchen.

He started the car and pulled out of his driveway. He got the text from her.

'I am at Moroni Beach,' was the message. He knew exactly where he was going, it was a familiar spot for him, the perfect party location. A nice part of the beach where the tide never hit too high. Rocks blocked the view to look into the dish from the left side of the beach. A beach cabana was on the far side of the dance floor, where people put the alcohol. The smooth limestone dance floor that was 40 feet each way with the bonfire in the middle. The wooden pier on the end of the beach, a prime location for meeting girls and doing stupid things. Not to mention the crystal clear waters that you can see through. One of the only beaches in Los Angeles that had that clear of water.

'Man there were some great parties there sophomore year...' He thought recalling all the times he went to that beach, well as much as he could remember from the drinks. After 15 minutes of driving on the Freeway, Percy took the exit off and found the beach gravel lot. He spotted Calypso on her phone as usual, being a social butterfly. She glanced up at him while he pulled onto the lot. He heard faint music as he got out of the car. He smirked, 'of course...this was the only way to get me out here when his coach said to take the night off,' he mentally face palmed.

"You know if you wanted to drag me out here for a party you have succeeded I shouldn't have fallen for this. If you don't need a ride then why am I here? you know we are supposed to rest up before big games," Percy said as he glared at her, realizing she was wearing a purple and black bikini.

"Yea well get over it I am not letting Coach Anger Management keep my baby from going where he wants," she teased looking up from her smartphone.

"Yea well if I am here I might as well spend it with my friends and some hot chicks," as he said it, he saw Calypso slowly form a mischievous grin.

"Perfect lets go sweetie, they are expecting you!" She grabbed his hand and they raced down the hill. He slowed her down as they walked hand and hand to the cabana. He gazed around seeing the familiar people he called his classmates. As he continued to sift through the partiers he caught a glimpse them and grinned, he stared at Beck and Jason as they sat at a table drinking sodas. Percy knew he shouldn't have stayed, he wanted to go back home or maybe go see a movie but his legs subconsciously started to move toward his friend's table.

"Hey Percy!" A girl shouted at him as he tried to move through the crowd. Unfortunately as soon as she said that everyone turned and the music volume lowered.

"Percy!" Everyone shouted as the music switched to a more electronic type compared to the pop songs that were playing. Beck and Jason got up from their seats and as they walked to meet Percy, Beck threw a Dr. Pepper his way. Percy caught the soda with ease and sat at the beach cabana bar. They sat across from him with different drinks in their hands.

"So...what happened to the whole we're gonna take it easy tonight?" Percy asked in between sips of his soda. He looked at them for a few seconds before Jason spoke up.

"Well we were gonna stay in to rest, but then beck got a text from Katie over there," he pointed to Katie Gardner who was dancing by the bonfire. "She said there was gonna be a party tonight we couldn't miss it cause the girls from Sierra were coming," he said with a big grin. Percy smirked at him. "Then I told Beck and he said he was down for a party but he wasn't gonna drink," Jason told him still smiling.

"Beck you came on your own? Why didn't anyone stop Callie from tricking me? You guys know I rest up on days before big games. Especially since we're so close to state," Percy said without taking his eyes off of the soda can. He glanced up to see Beck watching girls and Jason staring at him. "You know what...fuck it, lets go and do something," throwing his soda away "but no alcohol at all or I will make sure you don't play tomorrow!" He stared at Jason and Beckendof.

"Ugh fine cause I know coach will do what you say..." Jason pouted at the ground.

"Yea yea Perce but come on lets go already the party just started and I hate to watch parties happen." Beck was already looking at the girls walking around.

"Beck serious no alcohol...got me?" Percy asked him.

"Yea I heard you the first time now let me go dance" he said as he left with a wink.

**Line Break~~~~~ Artemis**

"Get up you idiot and get this girl out of your dorm! Now!" Artemis yelled at her older brother, as she glared daggers at his half naked body the naked girl next to him. He groaned as he got up from his warm bed.

"Little sis not cool we didn't even get to sleep in today!" Apollo whined as he threw on his clothes. "We were going to get up...maybe," he continued "What time is it anyways?," he asked as he glared out the window.

"11 pm, you would know if you didn't drink and whore yourself to sleep yesterday night..." She snarled at him. "You have missed morning practice for football, 2 quizzes, and you have not done your homework in 5 days! I am about call and tell dad to pull you out of this school next time this happens, keep it together! And if you get a girl pregnant before you're married I will castrate you!" Artemis stormed off furious with her pig brother.

'How could he just sleep with every girl he wants, most don't even go to our school and are just ones he finds at parties while he get piss drunk and can barely get home. On top of that he can't do school work when he's not here. Boys are such fools and ignorant horn dogs,' she thought as she ate her cereal and got ready for her classes.

After grabbing her bag and finishing her food, she left her dorm and walked to the quad. Northern Beach Preparatory School, one of the best private high schools in the country. The school had a small but efficient campus complete with dorms, outside food court and indoor, a quad, and in dorm lounges. As well as a football stadium, soccer fields, baseball diamonds, and an auditorium.

Artemis was a girl in control of her desires, she had never dated a guy, kissed, or flirted. She knew from experience that men were pigs and only wanted what is on her chest and between her legs.

'Stupid boys who know no more then what their dick's tell them,' she thought as she sat down in the front row of her English class, still frustrated at her brother. She always dreaded the class because of her dyslexia, but she managed if she concentrated on what she was reading. Math was an easy subject to her, she was in AP calculus. Most teachers classified her as the shy, smart, girl who never misbehaved or said much in class. A buzzing noise brought her out of her thoughts, it was Silena.

'Are you out of class yet? Nico and Will want to go to a party before the big game tomorrow.' Her message said. Silena Beauregard, her best friend, continued to amaze her ever since she was a child. The sexiest and the girl with the best body according to Apollo and his stupid friends. That made her cringe, thinking about her brother and what the boys do with girls that can't control themselves or don't know any better. Then there was Nico Di'Angelo and Will Solace, those boys had been true friends since the start of 8th grade. Nico and Will decided they would come out and tell everyone that they were gay. Not too much off a shocker to Artemis and her friends, they were always sitting next to each other and they were really cute together. No one made fun of them, they were happy and they brought out the best in each other.

'Hello earth to nerd?' Another messaged came onto her phone. Artemis still in a daze subconsciously pulled up her phone to check it.

"Ms. Artemis!" Her English teacher yelled. She jolted up and slammed her phone down onto her desk.

"Yes?" She tried to look innocent.

He smiled at her, knowing she didn't want to be embarrassed in front of her peers. "Ms. Artemis I was going to ask you why you were not focused on our lesson. This is English II correct? Are you not a sophomore like the rest in this classroom? Are my lectures not intellectually provocative towards you? I suggest you tell Silena to wait till you are out of my class," he said with a smile. The whole class was chuckling, most pleased to have a break in the lecture.

Once the bell rang, Artemis rushed outside bumping her way through most of her classmates. Whipping out her phone she called Silena, eager for the news.

"Hey what were you talking about? Thanks to you Mr. Chiron chewed me out for texting in class," She stated. She really wished they were talking face to face.

"Yea well let the old man teach while we stay young! I didn't know you were in that class," she complained. "Anyways there is a party tonight, Moroni beach. We are going to it because I need to get laid and you need to meet someone!" She yelled the last part.

Artemis grimaced at the very thought of having a boyfriend. She didn't hate all guys she knew although some were genuine like Nico and Will, but every non-gay man she met was a snob and a complete asshole to her. Men loved her of course, like a magnet to metal no matter where she traveled she was gawked at, flirted with, and treated like a queen. Boys tripping over each other just to get near her, she despised it all of it. Especially guys she knew, countless 'Fuck offs, go away, leave me alone, etc', were said and they still never realize she won't date those scumbags.

"Yea...I don't know Silena every guy I meet is exactly the same. They want slutty girls to bang, not girls to actually have a meaningful relationships with," she muttered as she passed the food court.

"Well its not like you're open to guys so you never know if you will meet the right guy," she argued.

"Cause I know how they are, they think I'm hot and usually under some influence then they get shot down. I try to hold my morals above being a sex doll," Artemis replied bluntly.

"Ouch I felt that one Arty, I think you just called me a whore! I thought we were friends!" She kept going putting on her crying act.

"Oh are we really going here? Right now? Don't try to guilt trip me into this party, midterms are this week!" Artemis was trying to sound confident and hold her ground. She knew she wasn't going to win this fight, she never won.

"I have no one to tell me if I look good. Please!" She cried, extending the please. Artemis knew that Silena had no problem of confidence. The girl would walk around naked everywhere if she could.

Artemis reached her dorm still listening to the pleads Silena spewed out. When needed she could make am excuse for anything.

"Fine. I will go to the party,". She replied to a quiet Silena.

Squealing was the only response

**(A/N) I wanted to thank everyone for reading and such. As always pm me if you need anything and review. Second story so lets hope for just as good or a better turnout.**

**Shout out to my other new story - Mother Knows Best you can find it on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Percy

**Chapter 2 -Percy**

**(A/N) Hey guys I am going to try doing a point of view per chapter instead of switching. I will be doing it in all my stories, so I can ****leave somethings unknown and help keep the story worth reading. ALSO NOTE: I am changing the rating for this story to M for Mature. ****The way I need to take this story requires I make it an M Rating.**

The music seemed to grow louder as the sun was setting, I was attempting to keep Jason and Beck away from girls who wanted to leave and go out to eat. Jason and Beck were basically drooling when they asked them, but I intervened just in time before they got to the car. Beck stormed off, always upset that I take away his potential dates, Jason just went to find another girl.

"Hey look out!" I heard a girl shout somewhere behind me as a splash of cold liquor fell onto my shirt and chest. I turned and faced some freshman girl, who I later found out was my second strings girlfriend.

"Oh hey Percy, I'm sorry man, she is kinda clumsy," Speaking of second strings here he was Luke Castellan; junior, veteran quarterback, only to be replaced be this year by me. I could always see the hint of jealously on his face whenever I was near him. Always scheming to push me off the top and get his spot back. No one respected the guy, which was a reasonable since he always had an angle in whatever he did.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you're drinking before practice tomorrow," I said coldly, he reeked of vodka and smoke.

"What's it to you? Team captain," He sneered and gave me a push when he called me captain. His eyes looked murderous.

"Nothing. I could careless about how you deal with your problems. I would be drinking too if I knew I wouldn't be playing in state my junior year either," I remarked. His face seemed to darken into deep crimson. He looked like he wanted to fight it out. Even though he knew he would lose to a sophomore, which is one of the most embarrassing thing a junior can do; lose the respect they desire.

"Yeah, you don't think so? How about I show you why I should be varsity captain, that what you want?" His fists started to ball, and everyone started to look at the two quarterbacks about to square off.

"How about you take the first shot, princess? Then I can show you why I am playing and your lazy ass is on the bench," I took off my soaked shirt and waited for any movement from Luke.

"I wish you weren't so naive and arrogant. But that will make this so many times better," Luke began to walked closer to me. His right arm twitched and the fist hanging from the arm came aimed at my face. I took the punch to the the cheek, took a swing back at him. I caught his jawline unprotected by his wild punch.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" I heard the teenagers around me chanting as Luke and I exchanged blows. He had just made contacted with my chest, I shrugged off his hit and jumped on him. Hitting him on the sides of his body. Suddenly, a force ripped me off my feet and two pairs of arms grabbed me.

"Percy calm down, he isn't worth it," I struggled to break out of Beck and Jason's grasp. They handed me my shirt and I put it back on, now dry from sitting by the fire. I could feel my blood boiling inside my veins. I just want to smash his face in and wipe that smirk off his face.

"No, fuck him! Running his mouth over there, when clearly I beat him fair and square," I shouted and spit towards Luke. He just knew how to get under my skin, and the guy is known for being an asshole. I saw movement from the crowd and Callie came out from the onlooking teens.

"Percy...you have a cut on your face," She said softly and began to fuss over me as I remained in my best friends' clutches. I tried to shake my head as if to silently say no, but Callie was having none of it.

"Yeah, why don't you just go home and let your girlfriend take care of your boo boo?" Luke sneered and began to wipe the blood from his lip.

"Well it looks like your little lip hurts? I think my grandma takes a better punch then you," I replied back as I ripped my arms out from Jason's grip but Beck held firm.

"Dammit let me go Beck, I can handle it," He slowly let me free. He didn't seem very pleased to do so.

"Cmon guys, lets go back to the beach," I met Calypso's eyes as she said this. They were soft and genuine, she didn't want anymore fighting to break out again.

"Fine, but were going soon," She took my hand and lead me off back to the sound of waves. Beck and Jason followed with some of the sophomores coming along as well. I caught a glimpse of Luke being pulled in the other direction by some girl with spiky hair and dark clothing.

**Line Break**

"Percy, cmon, I'm starving man. Don't make me suffer," I couldn't focus on anything except on Jason's incessant whinning. Calypso was still by my side, trying to fix my face, and scorning me for picking another fight.

"Alright let's go, my mom's got dinner waiting for us anyway," I told him, standing up and out stretching my hand to help Callie up. She held onto my hand as we walked back to my car, as if I was a child about to run off from their mother. When we reached the top of the hills I looked around for my car, but Callie began to pull me another way. I planted my feet and made her stop dragging me along.

"Hold on, my car is the other way," I said to her as she continued to try to pull me down the parking lot. She began to retort but was interrupted by a loud crash and horns blaring. I turned around and saw the flying wreckage.

"Oh shit!" I heard Jason shout behind me, and also got a hint of a gasp from Calypso.

"Cmon Beck let's see if we can help," I yelled as I started to run towards the carnage with Beck and Jason behind me. We came upon the crash and Luke was dragging that dark-haired girl out of his car. He better not have caused this. I looked into the other car, which was flipped, a new yellow Chevrolet camero and saw a guy upside down, with his head bleeding a little bit. By now, everyone from the beach had come up and called 911 and watched as some guys tried to move their cars out of the way.

"Beck, help me pull this guy out," I motioned at the yellow camero and sqauted down and reached for the seat belt and unlocked it. Beck then grabbed the guy by his armpits and pried him from the car as my ears heard sirens in the distance.

"Fuck! Look out, the car is on fire!" Jason screamed at the teenagers and everyone near the cars. I saw the flames near the back of the exhaust pipe. My mind went into a panic, where was she? My eyes searched for Calypso, I had to make sure she was clear I lost sight of her when I ran towards the car, they rested on the hood of my car where she was sitting, watching me with fear. Good, if this thing goes off she is nowhere near the blast.

"Cmon, Beck let's get clear of the car," I shouted over the noise of the crowd panicking and calling people on their cell phones. I helped him lift the battered body and began to walk towards the EMS service men. Jason was behind us telling everyone to move back and start to head home. As Beck and I set this guy down next to the ambulance I got a better look at him and what he was wearing.

"Holy shit Beck, this guy is from North Beach. Check out his uniform sweater," He looked over the guys body.

"No way, we just saved a NBPA prep snob," He began to laugh. Jason stared harder at the man lying on the stretcher.

"No, he isn't just a NBPA prick. Take a closer look, we all hate this guy with a deep passion," As he said this Charlie and I leaned in closer and scoffed.

"Apollo...of all the Preps to save, we had to save their quarterback," I scoffed, with Beck and Jason nodding and looking disappointed. We kept staring at the unconscious quarterback, suddenly I felt soft arms wrap around my waist. I turned around and Calypso had been crying, I could see it in her eyes.

"Percy," She sniffled, "Katie was in the other car, she was driving home Thalia...you know Jason's cousin".

"Yeah. I saw Luke get Thalia out of the car. Jason you want to go check on your cousin? Call her mom?" I asked him, still holding Callie. Jason seemed to nod before he walked off.

"What happened to Katie? Is she hurt badly?" I looked her in the eyes as I asked her the question. She nodded slowly and tears came back into her eyes.

"Her left leg is broken from the T-Bone. They are taking her back to the hospital right now, can we go stay with her for a little bit?" She asked softly. I pulled my phone out of my shorts and checked the time, 9:23. Practice started in 9 hours, we can spend some time.

"Yeah, that's fine. We should stop and get some food before we go to the hospital. Beck you good to stay out and come with us? I think Jason is already heading their for his cousin," I began to walk with Calypso, who took my hand and wiped her tears, back to my car which had been pushed out of the way for the EMS ambulances.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be the one left out of our little circle, and I need some food that you're gonna buy me. I'm in," He said as he hopped into the back, with Jason on his opposite side, of my dark blue Cadillac. I split from Callie to sit in the drivers seat, but as soon as I started the car she retook my hand.

"Alright so, what do we want to eat?" I asked as we pulled out away from Moroni Beach and took an on-ramp back to the highway.

"I'm up for whatever, let Callie pick," He said as he checked his phone. I looked over to her, sitting there in the front seat, she was still wiping away her tears.

"I just want something fast so we can go see Katie," She whimpered. I looked back to Jason and he just looked out the window with a worried face.

"Alright, I'll see whats close," I took a turn heading towards the hospital and to a McDonald's.

**(A/N) Hey all! Its been a while, don't kill me...this chapter is setting it up. School is starting soon, maybe gives me an excuse to focus my**

**thoughts and get back on track. More chapters coming soon.**

**_-SG_**


	3. Chapter 3 - Artemis

**Chapter 3 - Artemis**

I heard the squeaks of basketball sneakers on the gym floor before I entered the girls' hallway. You get used to the way people are always using the rooms for workouts, practices and games; especially since it is a year round private boarding school.

Coming down the hall lined with pictures of alum and their high school accomplishments, towards the women's lockeroom you could see the trophy cases and more past athletic alumni. I turned the corner and pushed the door open. My locker was on the left side of the newly renovated room. Tossing my bag into the bottom of my now open locker, I took a bottle of shampoo with me to the shower stalls.

Volleyball practice ended a few minutes ago and the lockers were already empty, my teammates gone. The soft dripping sound of the showers was the first thing I heard. Everyone had walked back to their dorms for their own personal showers. I decided to just rinse off and change her, if I planned on going to the beach party, I'd rather not smell like sweat even if we were outdoors.

After I washed off, I moved the curtain and wrapped a soft, green, towel around my body. I approached the light blue locker and dug through my bag for my pink quarter zip pull over as well as some leggings for the walk back.

The weather in North Beach was mild, the autumn season were days of sun and cool ocean breezes. Being only a couple miles north of LA, the traffic wasn't very high and the weather stayed virtually the same. Plus the beach fires always kept you warm, when the sun went down, if you were close enough. Mentally preparing to choose an outfit wasn't very hard, after living in California for a couple of years you can remember how hot it gets to be. Only the summertime is when you wish the sun would disappear.

Putting on underwear and a bra took no time at all. I planned on getting an outfit from my closet in the dorm. I wasn't counting on going swimming either. The waters this time of year turned from a nice cool refreshing temperature to near arctic levels. Because the party started at 5:00 I would have plenty of time. Especially since Silena likes to be the fashionably late person to any event, so I decided to take my time on the way home.

As I finished zipping up my volleyball bag, I heard my cell phone's ringtone. I read the name of the person calling. Then slid my finger onto the accept call button on my screen, putting it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked as I stuffed my knee pads in my bag, which was now strapped on my left shoulder.

"Uh yeah, where are you?" Silena's familiar voice asked. I removed my phone from my ear and checked the time, 4:45. I set the phone against me ear again. Pulled the white wooden door, with glass in the center, and stepped back into the hallway.

"I still have fifteen minutes to meet you at the dorm," I told her as I started to trudge across campus, headed back to the dorm building. Neither Silena or I could drive ourselves to the beach, so Silena had the brilliant idea of asking my brother's friend to take us. Since he would be taking his date and his car had only 2 seats.

"Well hurry up. I need to pick an outfit," Her fake whine coming through clearly.

"Gimme a few, I have to like walk back and all," I told her in a snappy tone. I heard her sigh.

Something that sounded like a scoff and a sigh mixed, a heavy scoff, " Just hurry it up, Nico and Will will arrive before us. And I don't want to them to wait. You know they're still in the coming out awkwardness. It's so cute!"

She squealed like a little girl who just got pony. Apparently have a gay best friend(s) was a new trend thing and Silena had to be on top of the fads. They were good people though, being gay just added to their personality. It took nothing away form them, no one Ben made fun of them. Yet.

"Just make sure they don't wear matching things anymore," I crinkled my nose at the thought.

"That was just the one time! But they we're absolutely adorable!" She was borderlining fan girl status. It kinda of freaked me out. I noticed how much we had been talking when I climbed the stairs towards the quad. Our dorm was on the far side if you came from the west end.

"Oh! I see you! Okgottogobye!" She rushed. The phone hung up. I looked at the 1st floor of the limestone building and saw her sitting on the window sill. The windows hung open and let the fresh air into our home.

I picked up the pace, heading towards the main door. The lounge was full of girls and their boyfriends playing games, watching tv, or just plain cuddling/making out on the couches. A day like the rest. Except for the fact that people were dressed to go outside and looked as though they were ready to leave the large carpeted media room.

A few people, whose eyes met mine, smiled or waved but then continued on, adding into the sound of laughs and chatter. Car engines turning over were other noises I heard as I located our room number. I sorted through my bad looking for a set of keys. I turned the knob and was stunned. Silena literally went insane.

Sleek dresses, knitted sweaters, skirts, leggings tied in bunches seemed to be scattered on the floor. Shoes were all over the futon couch. Which rested underneath her stainless steal bunkbed. She closed the curtains so no light shone in, but the air still flowed. A frantic look as on her face, she studied the outfits she laid out. Music was playing from my stereo in the corner, One Direction's new album. Silena was just standing with a black bra and matching thong on, trying to see if the flannel matched the new scarf she bought. I made eye contact when she glanced at me, but she said nothing but continued her analysis.

I closed the door, making sure I locked it, and stripped down. Feeling the cool air tingle on my skin and give me goosebumps. The closet door slid to right and a bundle of clothes fell on my head. Silena gave me a lazy smile and put on a gray sleeveless top over her bra and black leggings over her underwear.

I picked over the wardrobe in search of my outfit. I took out a and a fresh pair of white pants. The shirt was big enough to cover my ass in case anyone was trying to stare.

I tried to measure it up when she said, "Trust me honey, your butt is so fat, there is no way guys wont stare." I scoffed at her. "I didn't mean it as a bad thing," She stuck her tongue out at me.

My face cringed and I let out a huff, "Your thong is sticking out of your pants." She went rigid as the last comment hung in the air, "And it's not the only thing you should try to keep in your pants." A flick of anger rose up in her eyes but died just as quick. She just a flashed a smile and shrugged off the comment. Bashfully adjusting her underwear and pants but not giving me the pleasure of seeing her correct herself.

"Whatever you say, darling. Let's hurry up. I don't want Frank to wait on us," She finished putting on her outfit by zipping up her black military booties with heels. A red checkered flannel hung loosely on her, covering a grey tank top. Her black leggings went right down into her shoes and a tan purse hung at her side.

She clumsily reached the door, trying not to trip on the piles of clothing. She leaned on it and waited patiently for me to finishing dressing.

I chose to go with a white cozy knit sweater, under that was a just a plain white t-shirt. Obsidian colored, pre-ripped skinny jeans covered my legs. I tossed a crimson-knitted scarf over my head. The layers hanging loosely on my neck, drooping onto my chest. Next to the side of my bed was a pair of cream colored uggs, recently bought, I planned on wearing.

There was a chime barely heard over the 1D album playing, but Silena never missed a text. "Frank is outside waiting for us," She ran to turn off the music as I slipped into my boots. She whirled around and stated, "You look like a basic white girl...Come on!" She gripped my hand fiercely and dragged me out the door. I just barely managed to put my phone in my back pocket.

**Line Break**

The scenic drive to the beach didn't take long, it was already 5:17 when we showed up. The party didn't wait for us, it didn't wait for anyone. Even Apollo, who was nowhere to be seen. Gold and green banners read Knight Pride!, Go Get Them Knights!, and North Beach Private Academy. It reminded me of a gang thing every time I visited here.

The Redwood High students never hung banners up, the only thing they did was paint their cabana red and white with giant RHS lettering on the top of it. That and the dance floor had a giant red "R". You could see it from the parking lot we shared, just in case someone arrived at the wrong location

"Thanks Frankie for doing this. We _really_ appreciate it…" Silena began to chat him up as we exited his black truck. Giving him a sultry look. He was awkwardly blushing and stuttering when he started to talk. A call from across the blacktop caught my attention. A muscular black haired guy jogged towards a girl waiting in the grass. Their hands clasped and the carmel-haired girl dragged them down the hill, laughing the whole way down.

Following the bashful and flirtatious, I stepped onto the familiar cold grey cobblestone pathways leading to the stage where the DJ had setup. Our DJ came from one of the local radio stations. He just hooked up the radio playlists without the commercials. Unlike the RHS beach and the surrounding ones, we had no beach. Just the sand that filled in between the rocky benches and stage.

"Well…thanks again," Silena gave Frank a kiss on the cheek. He began to blush furiously and stared at his hands. His thumbs twiddling as he mumbled your welcome. She leaned over to see past Frank's wide chest and shoulders, to make eye contact with me.

"Hey. Let's go get something to drink," She stepped around Frank. "Bye sweetie," She patted him on the back, almost a push, and sent him on his way. We went onto stage where the cases of beer, bottles of soda, and water had been placed.

Silena reached for one of the solo cups. "You're drinking with me... right?" She looked over her shoulder. I shook my head, my eyes searching for any other volleyball girls to hangout with. She casually grabbed another cup. Cracking open the blue cans she poured them into the separate cups, giving herself more than me.

"Hey! I said I wasn't having any," I folded my arms over, dramatically. All I got in response was a shrug and a cup of alcohol in my hand.

"I'm gonna go find someone to…hang out with," Her flannel shirt flowed behind her as she strutted off the platform.

"More like make out with," I muttered. The sun was slowly sinking in the sky, and here I was with no one to talk to. I trudged in the sand along the thin coastline going nowhere in particular. The stupid red solo cup was in my hand, but the liquid just sloshed around inside. I took a sip once or twice but never liked the taste. Beer and hard liquors tasted like shit to me. Red wine seemed to be the only thing that wasn't toxic to me.

The sunset reflecting on the ocean looked gorgeous, they never cease to amaze me. Except the sun was the only thing drawing my attention, the music from the speakers from Redwood Beach boomed almost as loud as ours. Except I was closer to the North Beach hotspot than the Redwoods.

Then all of the sudden everything just turned off as if a power outage just occurred. Shouts of complaint went along with the lack of music. Both sides of the beaches echoed of loud blaring noises. _Sirens_.

**(A/N): Thanks again for reading this story. If you want another one there is Morther Knows Best. Look on my profile for it. As always (R/R).**

_**-SG**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Apollo

**Chapter 4 - Apollo**

It was an incredible morning, there was smoking hot girl laying on my chest. Naked I might add. Big firm tits and fat ass, tan from the California sun. Her clothing in a pile by the door. She didn't need those for the night. She only showed up for one thing. Me.

Being the captain of the football team was like being King of the Gods. Everyone knew you were the real deal. No one questioned your ideas and leadership, I might as well be president. All the girls want to hook up with you, all the guys wanted to be you. Partying, playing, and cruising through life, that's the lifestyle I could get used to.

But my goodie two shoes little sister seemed determined I try and keep my innocence probably till I'm 55. She was everything my dad wanted from this children. Beautiful, smart, athletic, but most of all pure. Could you imagine the embarrassment if my little sister lost her virginity before marriage, I mean wow. Anyways she was flawless, nothing wrong with her, except her friends. Will and Nico were a no go with my dad, strong old fashioned Catholic wasn't about to support the gays. Which is a shame because those guys are alright. Not that I hate gay people, some of my favorite hook ups are bi, like half gay. If anything I'm for gay rights.

I got brought out of my daydreaming by a slight movement on my torso. The blonde lifted her head, her curls shaking everywhere and her blue eyes shining.

"Good morning," She said so innocently. Her slim naked body climbed higher on mine, her boobs slid upward on my chest. Gods she was hot. But suddenly there was a twisting of keys into my doorknob. No, It wasn't Frank though, he was with Hazel. That's how we always did it. Someone goes and someone stays. Easier to not to walk in on people and kill the mood.

The door was pushing open and low and behold there she was, dressed in a modest love pink jacket and white pants. I won't bore you with the the details but some words were said, my sister was snippy as well as pissed. The conversations were always irrelevant.

She left in a huff, something about volleyball as well as English, and men were pigs. Most importantly men are pigs.

But I didn't let it distract me from the hottie under my comforter. Another bonus was she didn't mind being scolded, which is a shock cause my sister usually is a powerful convincer. So let's chalk her up as a potential trophy wife.

"Good Morning beautiful, sleep good?" I leaned in for a kiss, she met me halfway. Her lips were full and tasted like cherry. As we broke apart she threw the sheets off and sat on her knees to reveal all she had to offer.

She hopped off the bed and seductively walked in the bathroom. Stopping to glance back, only to see me chasing after her like a lovesick puppy dog.

Once we dried off she threw her clothes on, gave me short kiss and was out door before I even put a shirt on. Something about had a class to go to, but I was free until 10. Only practice was on my calendar. For about three hours I was expected to be an All-American then pack up and head towards class at 4. Most days were the same way, I scheduled all my classes in the afternoon cause football was in the morning and parties were at night. And I wasn't substituting parties for classes, cause fuck that.

The field was my kingdom, the only place I felt alive. The beaming lights were cascaded onto the vibrant green turf. Our grandstands weren't comparable to Redwood, or USC. Just enough to fit about 400 on each side. And tomorrow night the metal bleachers would be packed with die hard fans. Our rivals was coming to North Beach for the start of the playoffs, the Redwood High Bulldogs.

A major powerhouse in the California football scene. Not a long standing history, since the school was only built five years ago. That didn't stop them using their state of the art facilities to recruit and form unstoppable athletic teams. Football, baseball, swimming, volleyball, soccer, hell even rugby was dominated by them.

Rumor has it that they section their hallways to put in new trophy cases every year. Other rumors say they buy housing for players, like a recruiting house where out of state players move in order to receive better chances for college scholarships.

Unfortunately most current Redwood talent were locals, and that meant more legacies and family members on the way. Not to mention it's a public school 5,000 strong, while North Beach Prep has about 900 students. The tuition ends up around 27,000 dollars a year, including room and board.

The football team was the one thing that was comparable to the other schools, and the series is still 3-1 all time record. Ever since I was a freshman, Redwood has played their heart outs and we only pulled out a win last year. A slight recession year for the school, the incoming seniors were not as big, strong or quick as their seniors were. But the game was still a close call, only because the home field referee advantage.

They trashed our field after that loss, I give them credit for it. They had the balls to wreck our football field because there was a horrible call at the end of game. The penalty was pass interference, but it was a clean swat. It brought us onto the 25 yard line, and then a field goal won us the game.

Spray paint, trash, and flyers that read 'Use the money that you use to pay your refs, to clean your field! Signed first class of redwood seniors.' Bulldogs for life I guess. Man I was scared that night, to be honest it was terrifying to see them angry. Their reputation proceeds them, they will get revenge if you try to screw them over.

But that's the reason we never win, and some are scared to win. Their quarterback Percy Jackson was an All-American quarterback, followed by his best of friends. All-American linebacker Charlie Beckendorf, Jason Grace, and countless others who are going pro.

I'm just trying to go pro and sit bench for a couple years. Be like Johnny Manziel. Party all day, and if I need to be in the game be a clutch QB. These thoughts always came into my head right before a major game, rivalry week. Already the redwood kids spraypainted our parking lot with a red bulldog head. I had a feeling something else was gonna be done before the game.

The field was dry in the morning sun, players were already stretching and split into groups. Each player was required to identify what position or side they desired. From there they were split into groups to workout, practice, and play with the select few like them. If today wasn't a good enough Coach Atlas was about as pissed off as could be. Trust me, it's ugly.

Coach Atlas, a 49 year old ex marine, scratch that once a marine always a marine. Father to Silena Beauregard and her older sister, loving husband and of course supportive football coach. If you can't feel the sarcasm lets go over one more time. A jacked 'out of deployment' marine, who decided to yell and shit talk teenagers instead of getting a real job. As well as super protecting his daughter from any boy within 10 miles of her. Like she's miss innocent at all. Rumors about her hooking up with juniors, and some seniors, at parties are as common as sunshine. Don't tell coach, but she's failing two classes. I didn't tell you either alright? Cool.

"Apollo!" I nearly jumped out of my jersey. The shout could be heard across the field. Yeah, the guy can scream. He came speed walking down the field, I just stood still like an idiot.

"Yes coach?" Alright I was screwed might as well suck up. I could hear his huffing from 5 yards out.

"Where the hell have you been! Practice starts at 10 am! Not anytime you get your worthless ass out of bed!" Shit he was pissed. Maybe someone messed up and said something during stretches.

"Sorry. Coach," I met his eyes, I think he ruptured a blood vessel. His eyes would practically shaking.

"You're damn right you'll be sorry! Get your ass on the line I want five 4th quarters! Down and back as one you got that!"

"Yes, sir…" 4th quarters…I'm going to kill myself doing these. Fourth quarter is when you sprint the field, but every ten yards you have to stop, drop, and get back up. Run, drop run drop, if you do the math I'm running 1,000 yards, and dropping 100 times. All for being…twenty-three minutes left.

"Why you standing there get going!" He just keeps shouting doesn't he? Gods damn. The rest of practice went as smoothly as it could go with Coach Atlas. A shower was defiantly in order, and class was coming up. I was tempted to skip, but then I saw this hottie walk into the same building and I reluctantly followed suit.

My bright gleaming yellow Camaro was parked in the back of my dorm parking lot. I didn't like to be door dinged, it was worth the extra twenty feet of walking. I heard the chirp of the horn, when I unlocked the doors.

It drove smoothly on the sandy path to Moroni Beach. A cool sunny and 75 degree day was ending. But the nighttime is when the day starts to ramp up and become interesting. All my worries go away, and my mind is only focused on what I see. Hot girls.

I spied Frank and Hazel waiting on the front of his brand new BMW i8. Talk about a sexy car. Of course Frank is the most modest guy. Until we get to his car and his girl. Talk about hot…the car, well and Hazel as well.

Frank's grandfather was a wealthy Chinese business man. We're talking multibillionaire alright. He was involved with some tech companies and I think nuclear power plants. Unfortunately, Frank's grandmother is the only kin he has left. His mom and dad were marines, on deployment when Frank was younger and both were killed in service. Frank's grandfather died soon after that, heart attack.

Put this into perspective, you have to tell a five year old kid he lost his mom, dad, and grandfather within the same month. Then the greatest thing he claims happened to him was the girl of his dreams.

Every since 1st grade he told me he has had a crush on Hazel Levesque, the lovely golden eyed, cinnamon haired girl. But who can blame him? She looks like Beyoncé with liquid gold pupils. Not to mention a classy dresser, a proper girl even though she was raised in a troubled orphanage.

She earned a scholarship to the prestigious North Beach Academy when she won the science fair at her old public school, ironically a feeder school to the Redwood. Luckily she abandoned the whole bulldogs for life and became a knight.

Anyways she makes Frank an overzealous, stuttering, hulk. I love the comparison of an Asian King Kong, and black Ann Darrow. Thank Gods Frank's soft when he is around her or I would be on the ground in a choke hold. Stupid wrestlers…

The phone rang, Frazel. You could never tell the difference since they were always together. I thought it was too good to last.

I hit the green button, "What's up?" A simple question.

"Dude I swear I just saw your sister. No joke she's walking around with that slutty friend, whatever her name is," My sister didn't go to parties, period.

"Nah man, must have been someone else,"

"I'm telling you she's here, but not having fun. Like the best friend who got dragged along just to be a third wheel. You get me?" He has to be bullshitting…I don't think I could even throw my sister in the car to get her to a party. She'd just open the car door and tumble onto the highway.

"I'll be there in ten. Keep an eye on her," I hung up and tossed my phone into the passenger seat. The traffic was alleviating from the massive rush of a work day over. Priuses, trucks and countless other cars whizzed by as I veered right, the exit on the beach.

An awesome thing about California is the driving on the beach rule. There were back paths to skip past the traffic and this road was under construction so, I took a hard right and found my self on the white beach. Only a mile to go before you could drive up a small hill, which leveled off into the Moroni beach parking lot edged in gravel.

The lot as full tonight, for sure a redwood party as well as the daily beach goers. The orange sun was setting onto the deep blue ocean. I kept a slow speed going through the crammed parking spot. The blacktop filled with cars of all models were parked all sorts of ways.

But there was a spot, and a car coming down was eyeing the same spot.

"Alright let's see who gets there first," I gunned in trying to beat him into the spot. Out of the corner of my eye some red and compact was slipping through the slot…but it didn't stop in time, and connected.

With me.

**(A/N) A bit of a douche yeah? Well I love characters like this that make people cringe. Makes the narration warped doesn't it? Remember to read and review.**

_-SG_


End file.
